Dream Dec 2, 2016: Next
Category:Barney & Friends First Generation Dream May 22, 2016: Next Dream May 22, 2016: Next * Home Sweet Homes (Season 3 Version) Home Sweet Homes (Season 3 Version) (transcript) * 0:52-(We open up, we see Barney Doll Cowboy hat and Guitar, Tosha, Carlos, Kenneth and Julie, arrive at the playground wearing cowboys & cowgirls while coming out of the playground.) * 0:57-Julie: Let’s Go! * 0:58-(Tosha, Carlos, Kenneth and Julie riding on a pretend horsemanship during Cowboys and Cowgirls than stop) * 1:06-Carlos: Ya-Hoo! * 1:07-Barney: (Wearing a cowboy hat and a guitar coming to life) HEE-HAA! * 1:09-Kids: Yeah! Barney! Barney! Barney! (Hello Barney) * 1:11-Barney: Hi Partners! Can I Play Too! * 1:14-Kids: Sure! * 1:15-Barney: OK! (The music for “Home On The Range" begins.) Oh give me a home Where the buffalo roam, And the deer and the antelope play! Where seldom is heard, A discouraging word, And the skies are not cloudy all day! * 1:41-Barney And Kids: Home, home on the range! Where the deer and the antelope play! Where seldom is heard A discouraging word, And the skies are not cloudy all day! (Carlos blowing his cowboy whistle) Home, home on the range! Where the deer and the antelope play! Where seldom is heard, A discouraging word, And the skies are not cloudy all day! Yahoo! * 2:30-Barney: Wow! Just Like Looks Of All Of You For Have Bunches Of Cowboys and Cowgirls! * 2:36-Kids: Yeah! * 2:38-Barney: Does Anybody to learn in school about homes! * 2:43-Kenneth: Yup! In School All About Homes! Homes For People! And Homes For People At Home! * 2:53-Tosha: And Today! We See Homes In The World On The Adventure Screen! * 2:58-Barney: It Sure Is! On The Adventure Screen! * 3:02-Tosha: Sure! In The Classroom! Come On Everybody! Let’s Go! * 3:08-Barney: OK! (Tosha, Carlos, Kenneth and Julie riding on a horse cowboys and cowgirls) After You! After You! After You After You! * 3:14-(The gang enters the Classroom. Later, they arrive inside.) * 3:17-Barney: Are You Ready To See Homes In The World! * 3:20-Kids: Yes! * 3:21-Barney: Than He We Go! * 3:23-(The Adventure Screen magically turns off) * 3:23-Kids: Wow! * 3:25-Barney: It’s The First Time Is All About Homes! * 3:28-(turns on magically we see a Small House.) * 3:30-Barney: The Houses made of small house it’s kind like a little house. (We see the Big House) We Saw A Big House made of Tall House. (We see Ants in the ant house) We see lots of ants at new homes! 10 Little ants in the hole in the ground at from their new ants house. (We see Houseboat) We See Houseboat! It’s A Water Like The Ocean Waves! Like Going On A Houseboat to sail! Seeing Those Lakes Is A House Boat To Travel! (We see TreeHouse) Treehouse made of trees! Like In The Forest! (We see Birds) Have You Seen Bird Up In The Trees! Just Like From This Homes! (We see Cataterpillar) If You See Caterpillar In The Branch! Like Bugs & Insects! Just Like (We see Butterfly) Butterfly! To Make It! (We see Snow Igloo At Polar) We Saw Lots Of Snow Lives In The Igloo For Polar Bear For The Igloo Homes! (We See Globe of the Earth) I Saw Earth on the animal homes in the world! For Me And You! (turns off the Adventure Screen.) * 4:29-Kids: Thanks Barney! * 4:30-Barney: Oh! You’re Very Welcome! It Was Fun! And There Are So many Things On The Adventure Screen! And Different Kinds of Homes For People! And There Are Lots Of People See! * 4:44-Kenneth: How About A Brown Bear! I Living A Jungle Safari! (Kenneth roar) * 4:50-Barney: Oh! Remember! Did You See A Globe At The Earth! (Points to earth globe over to Barney’s Globe earth) * 4:56-Barney: Get It! * 4:57-Carlos: Did You Fishes In The Aqurium! * 5:00-(Fishing in Aquarium At Science Center) * 5:02-Julie: Hey! Remember! The Zippity in the cage! * 5:04-Barney: (Zippity in Cage) That’s Right! Julie! But The Zippity Comes In The Hamster foods to feed them! Just Like At Home! * 5:09-Julie: Barney! Do You Remember All About Different Animals Homes! * 5:13-Barney: That’s OK! Why Don’t Use Imaginations To Be A Different Houses For People! * 5:17-Julie: For People! All The Same! * 5:20-Barney: Oh! There Are Lots Of People Live In! Just About This! 5:27-(Pictures of Homes magically) * 5:29-Kids: WOW! * 5:33-Tosha: Just Imagine! What If (Picture of Palace) Be Like To Be Here! I Can Be A Princes!! * 5:41-Kenneth: Or Here! (All Houses) I Can Way Up In The Tall House All This! * 5:47-Barney: Why Don’t We Use Our Imaginations to place of different homes! * 5:53-(Music begans to That’s A Home To Me) * 5:54-Barney: OK! * 5:57-Barney & Kids: Oh, a home is a place to live in, To eat and sleep and be With the people you love and care about, Yes, that's a home to me. (Carlos 2 pictures of Little House, Big House) And maybe it's a little house, (Picture farm pet dog) Or a big house, Or a farm with an old pet dog (picture of Palace) Or maybe it's a palace, (Picture of Apartment) Or an apartment, (Kenneth picture of Cabin logs) Or a cabin made from logs. Oh, a home is a place to live in, To eat and sleep and be With the people you love and care about, Yes, that's a home to me. (Picture of Brick House) And maybe it's a brick house, (Picture of Wooden House) Or a wooden house, (Picture of House Shape Like A Ball) Or a house shaped like a ball, (Picture of Houseboat) Or then again a houseboat, (Picture of Mobile Home) Or a mobile home, We've nearly named them all. Oh, a home is a place to live in, To eat and sleep and be With the people you love and care about, Yes, that's a home to me. Yes, that's a home to me. (ends) * 7:21-Barney: Do-Do-Do-Do! * 7:24-Carlos: (Carlos is a picture of Igloo) Hey! Here’s A Tee-riffic Home! (Picture of Igloo) Is Made Of Igloo! Is Made Of Ice & Snow! * 7:29-Kids: Wow! Neat! * 7:31-Barney: That’s Right! Carlos! There Are People Called… North Who Lives Is Very Very Cold! And They Make Our Homes Made Of Hide Or Fishing! * 7:39-Carlos: I wish we can make an igloo! But We Don’t Have Any Snow! * 7:44-Julie: Maybe You Can Use Something Else! Right Barney! * 7:48-Barney: Let’s All Use Our Imagination! * 7:50-Kids: OK! * 7:51-Barney: Now! Let’s Holdhands! And Make A Circle! * 7:54-(Carlos, Julie, Barney, Tosha and Kenneth hold hands make a circle, we see Barney at the playground snow lives in igloo) * 8:00-Barney: (snoring) There You Go! Say! Where Did You Go? * 8:12-Tosha: (Tosha is crawling the snow igloo) In Here Barney! * 8:13-Barney: Hi! Come On Out! (Tosha comes to the snow live in the igloo) (Julie is crawling the snow igloo and comes to the igloo) That’s Beautiful! * 8:20-Kenneth: (Kenneth comes to the snow live in the igloo) Wow! Neat! * 8:23-Barney: It’s Tee-riffic! (Carlos comes to the snow live in the igloo) Oh Boy! (Music plays “Winter’s Wonderful) * 8:29-Carlos: Oh Boy! The Igloos Great! It’s Really Cold In Here! * 8:32-Kenneth: It’s Just Like Winter! * 8:34-Barney: It Sure Is! I LOVE SNOW! (Giggles) * 8:41-Kenneth: Winter's wonderful; it's so beautiful. The air is cold and clear. * 8:48-Barney: Snow is sparkling, Trees are glistening, It's that time of year. I love to see the icicles, The great big snowflakes, too. * 9:02-Barney & Kids: (Kids is hands on my back) ’Cause it's the wonderful season Full of special things to do * 9:09-Barney: (Kids is walk around the igloo) (Giggles) Here They Go! Round To The North Pole! (Giggles) * 9:15-Kids: Wearing hats and coats and scarves, Each hand has got a glove. All our friends and family too, Are filled with extra love. * 9:28-Barney And Kids: I love to see the icicles, The great big snowflakes, too. 'Cause it's the wonderful season Full of special things to do. (Hands on my back) 'Cause it's the wonderful season (Holdhands) Full of special things to do. * 9:52-Barney: Oh Boy! Oh Boy! Oh Boy! Oh Boy! (ends) * 9:57-Kids: Come On Barney! * 9:58-Barney: Sure! Come On Let’s Go In The Igloo! * 10:00-(The kids leave the playground snow lives in Igloo. Carlos, Kenneth, Julie and Tosha go to the Igloo. We see Picture of Snow Lives In Igloo! in the classroom) * 10:04-Barney: (giggles) Looks Like Our Make Believe Winter Is All Over! * 10:09-Julie: I Think there’s Is 1 winter left! Look! * 10:14-(Snowflake down to the aquarium splash sparkle) * 10:19-Barney: Oh! I Wonder what if you be in a special water! Can You tell us your imagine a water! * 10:27-Julie: I will be like that! * 10:30-Barney: (playground ocean water animals inside) It looks like ocean animals! * 10:36-Kenneth: It goes like this! (Kenneth is a face fish) * 10:39-Barney: That a silly face Kenneth! * 10:42-Julie: And we want fishing! Like Water! We’re Flipping On Tails! * 10:49-Barney: (Kenneth, Tosha and Julie is a tail fishes!) * 10:53-Carlos: (Carlos arrive at classroom at 4 fishes) I was a pretend whale! And Can Jump Out Of The Water! (Fishes doll splash) SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH! * 11:02-Barney: Oh My! (Music plays for If I Lived Under The Sea) I Think all getting Wet! (giggles) * 11:06-Barney & Kids: If I lived under the sea, sea, sea I think it would be neat as it could be, be, be. I could visit all the fish Anytime I wish If I lived under the sea. * 11:19-Carlos: (Carlos is a whale in the water playground door) I could ride on the tail of a great big whale * 11:22-Barney & Kids: Wow, that would be great! * 11:25-Julie: (Julie is a Octopus in the water playground door) I could count all the legs on an octopus * 11:29-Barney And Kids: 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8 If I lived under the sea, sea, sea I think it would be neat as it could be, be, be. I could visit all the fish Any time I wish If I lived under the sea. * 11:45-Barney: (Kenneth is a Tuna & Sail in the water playground door) It would be so new to watch a tuna, Talking with an itty bitty snail * 11:52-Tosha: Or to see the big fin on the back of the fish Who carries his very own sail * 11:58-Barney & Kids: If I lived under the sea, sea, sea I think it would be neat as it could be, be, be. I could visit all the fish Any time I wish If I lived under the sea. * 12:12-Kenneth: I could visit all the fish Anytime I wish * 12:15-Barney & Kids:-If I lived under the sea. (ends) * 12:21-(The gang enters the Treehouse. Later, they arrive inside.) * 12:25-Carlos: That Was Fun! * 12:27-Barney: Fishes Loves Under The Sea In The School Playground! Well! In Fact! The Story Of “The Very Hungry Caterpillar” & “The Very Little Cricket” 2 Books All About Different Bugs! * 12:37-Julie: All About Homes 2 Books About Caterpillars & Crickets! * 12:42-Kenneth: My Book Is All About Caterpillars (Music plays for The Caterpillar Song) * 12:44-Barney: That’s Right! Kenneth! (Giggles) * 12:49-Kenneth: (Book about The Very Hungry Caterpillar for Kenneth) Fuzzy little caterpillar Crawling, crawling on the ground. Fuzzy little caterpillar Nowhere, nowhere to be found. Though we've looked and looked and hunted everywhere around. (Turn the page sung cocoon) When the little caterpillar found his furry coat too tight, Then a snug cocoon he made him spun of silk So soft and light Rolled himself away within it Slept there day and night (Turn the page Butterfly) See how this cocoon is stirring Now a little head we spy What is this? Our caterpillar? Spreading gorgeous wings so dry Soon the free and happy creature Flutters gaily by * 13:57-Julie: (Julie’s puppet is a frog) Look Our Butterfly! * 14:00-Barney: OH NO! * 14:02-Julie: Ribbit Ribbit! I’m a frog in my home is a pond lives! What A YUMMY Bugs! * 14:10-Carlos: (Music play for The Frog On A Log) You Better What Out! Someone! Also Has A Green! * 14:12-Julie: What Out! UH-OH! * 14:17-Barney: Uh-Oh! Watch Out! * 14:23-Kids: There once was a green little frog, frog, frog Who played in the woods on a log, log, log A screeched owl sitting in a tree, tree, tree Came after the frog with a scree, scree, scree When the frog heard the owl in a flash, flash, flash He leaped in the pond with a splash, splash, splash. * 14:47-Barney And Kids: There once was a green little frog, frog, frog Who played in the woods on a log, log, log A screeched owl sitting in a tree, tree, tree Came after the frog with a scree, scree, scree When the frog heard the owl in a flash, flash, flash He leaped in the pond with a splash, splash, splash. (ends) * 15:22-Julie: Carlos! Tosha! Are You Having Fun On A Frog On A Log! * 15:27-Tosha: Yes! * 15:28-Carlos: Yes! * 15:30-Barney: Oh Boy! What A Great Story about Caterpillar & frogs! * 15:33-Kids: Yeah! Me Too! * 15:35:Carlos: Barney! We’re going tell story is? * 15:38-Barney: Oh! I Have Lots Of Stories for You! * 15:41-Julie: What Kind of Story! * 15:43-Barney: Let’s See! * 15:44-Kenneth: Barney! I’m going to tell a story! (Barney speck to Kenneth) * 15:50-Barney: What A Tea-rrific Idea! * 15:52-Kenneth: I Know Another Telling The Story About Three Little Pigs! * 15:55-Barney: Oh! Here’s Another Good One About Homes! * 15:59-Carlos: What? * 16:00-Barney: We Can Use Playground To Tells Story about Different Pigs! * 16:03-Kenneth: Me too! Let’s Go to the classroom finds it! * 16:05-Barney: Good Idea! * 16:06-(The kids leaves the treehouse) * 16:09-Barney: I Wonder The Kids is going to do! * 16:13-(The Barney leaves the treehouse back to the playground the story about “The Three Little Pigs” for Carlos, Kenneth and Julie) * 16:22-Carlos: Once Upon A Time! There Were Three Little Pigs! Curly Tail * 16:28-Julie: OINK! * 16:29-Carlos: Whirly Tail * 16:31-Tosha: OINK! * 16:32-Carlos: & Swirly Tail * 16:34-Kenneth: OINK! OINK! OINK! * 16:35-Carlos: (Three little pigs dance for Kenneth, Tosha and Julie music plays for Brushing My Teeth) And Than He Danced All Day! All Three pigs when all day the big bad wolf! (Carlos chase & catch) WOLF! That’s Me! * 16:49-Barney: It’s Me! * 16:50-(Three little pigs scare) * 16:52-Barney: It’s Scary! * 16:54-Tosha: That mean old wolf! Wants to eat us helps! We need to build homes to keep us safe! * 17:01-Julie: I’m made a build with straw! That will be easy! * 17:05-Tosha: OINK! OINK! I’m build with sticks! That will be easy! * 17:10-Kenneth: I think we’re made of bricks! If Had Work! OINK! OINK! * 17:15-Tosha and Julie: HARD WORK! * 17:17-Julie: OOOHHH! * 17:19-Kenneth: OINK! * 17:21-Carlos: (Three Little Pigs circle around run away) So The Three Little Pigs start the new homes. Curly tail was the first Finish! * 17:31-(We see a straw house) * 17:33-Julie: Building a straw house was easy! And I Can dance and play! (Music plays for Brushing My Teeth) * 17:37-(Julie dance is a curtly tail) * 17:44-Carlos: (Case) YOU! YOU! I Pig i see! You make a monster for you! (Julie is a curly tail in the straw house) Little Pigs! Little Pigs! Let Me In! * 17:56-Julie: Not By The Hair On Out Chinny Chin Chin! * 18:00-Carlos: Than I’ll Puff! Puff! And Blow Down Your House Down! * 18:10-(Blowing straw house) * 18:13-(Julie and Carlos run away!) * 18:15-Barney: Oh My! * 18:16-(We see a stick house and tosha is a pig) * 18:22-Tosha: Building a stick house! Than I Can Danced And Play! * 18:27-(Tosha dance is a Whirly Tail Pig) * 18:30-Julie: The Wolf Is Coming! * 18:32-(Carlos chase is a wolf) * 18:34-Carlos: Wel! Well! Well! 2 Pigs I See It! * 18:42-(Julie and Tosha is a 2 pigs in the sticks house) * 18:45-Carlos: Little Pigs! Little Pigs! Let Me In! * 18:49-Tosha and Julie: Not By The Hair On Out Chinny Chin Chin! * 18:53-Carlos: Than I’ll Puff! Puff! And Blow Down Your House Down! * 19:03-(Blowing sticks house) * 19:06-(Julie, Tosha and Carlos run away!) * 19:09-Barney: Oh My! Than We Better Running For The Little Pigs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * 19:16-(We see a Brick house and Kenneth is a pig) * 19:18-Kenneth: Building A Brick House! Is A Special! To Made Hard It! * 19:25-(Tosha and Julie is a pigs) * 19:25: Curly Tail! The Wolf Is Coming! *19:29-(Carlos chase a wolf) * 19:30-Carlos: Oh No! WELL WELL WELL THREE PIGS IS SEE! (3 Pigs hug) YOU MAKE PIGS FOR ME! * 19:39-Barney: It’s Scary! (Julie, Kenneth and Tosha is a 2 pigs in the Brick house) * 19:45-Carlos: Little Pigs! Little Pigs! Let Me In! * 19:49-Tosha, Kenneth and Julie: Not By The Hair On Out Chinny Chin Chin! * 19:53-Carlos: Than I’ll Puff! Puff! And Blow Down Your House Down! * 20:00-(Blowing) * 20:08-Carlos: OK! I’ll Blow Is Brick House! * 20:12-(Blowing) * 20:21-Carlos: OK! Than Blew it out! (Carlos blow it out the wolf) * 20:26-(Three Little Pigs leave brick house) * 20:28-Kenneth: Hey! Who Blow his selves out! * 20:32-Kids: OH! * 20:34-Barney: And The Lesson of the Story Is? * 20:37-Kids: Til your work! The Right Way! Before We Take The Time to play! * 20:43-(Music plays for Brushing My Teeth) * 20:44-Barney: So Let’s Play! (dance) * 20:48-Barney: Stu-u-u-upendous! Amazing! WOW! OH WHAT A BUNCHES OF TALENT SHOW FOR THE PIGS! OH BOY! OH BOY! (GIGGLES!) * 21:04-(Dance of the pigs, than carlos is a wolf, and we see Tosha) * 21:07-Tosha: I’m Glad You Like Our Play The Pigs Barney! * 21:04-(Dance of the pigs, than carlos is a wolf, and we see Tosha) * 21:07-Tosha: I’m Glad You Like Our Play The Pigs Barney! * 21:10-Barney: Oh I Just Like It! I (Barney hops and jumps) Love It! * 21:17-Kids: Yeah! Sure Did! * 21:19-Kenneth: Barney! What Does The Very Best Home! * 21:23-Barney: Oh! That’s A Good Questions Kenneth! We talk about homes today! * 21:28-Carlos: I Know A House Made Of Straws, Sticks and Bricks! * 21:33-Barney: Nice! * 21:34-Kenneth: And The Ocean is a Good Whale! * 21:38-Julie: I Like Books About Bugs About Homes! * 21:41-Barney: Well! There Are Bird Nest, And Bee hives, And Castles and racoons! And What You Know The Best Home! * 21:49-Carlos: I Know! * 21:51-Barney: What Carlos! * 21:52-Carlos: Sure! The Best Homes Is Any Places with your family! * 21:55-Barney: (Music plays for My Family’s Just Right For Me) I Think You’re Right Carlos! * 21:59-(Barney and gang join us) * 22:06-Carlos: Oh, a family is people and a family is love. That's a family. * 22:12-Barney And Kids: They come in all different sizes and different kinds, But mine's just right for me. Yeah, mine's just right for me. * 22:22-Barney: You know its true! * 22:26-Tosha: I've got a friend who lives with his mom and dad, With his brother and sister, too. They've got a cat, a dog and a pet bullfrog And I'm really glad they do. * 22:43-Carlos: There's a girl I know who lives with her mom. Her dad lives far away. Although she sees her parents just one at a time, They both love her everyday. * 22:55-Barney And Kids: Oh, a family is people and a family is love. That's a family. They come in all different sizes and different kinds, But mine's just right for me. Yeah, mine's just right for me. * 23:15-Kenneth: I know a boy who's new, he just moved in. He moved from Alabama. And the person who's the head of his family, is his loving, dear old gramma. * 23:26-Barney And Kids: Oh, a family is people and a family is love. That's a family. They come in all different sizes and different kinds, But mine's just right for me. Yeah, mine's just right for me. * 23:41-Barney: OH! (do) * 23:49-(Holdhands and laughs) * 23:51-Kenneth: That Was Fun! * 23:52-Julie: This Was Fun! * 23:55-Carlos: Gee! We’ve Been Talking About Homes So Much Fun! But It’s Getting Late! We Should Be Going To Our New Homes! * 24:02-Barney: OK! * 24:03-Tosha, Kenneth and Julie: OK! Carlos! * 24:05-Barney: (Music plays for I Love You) We’ve Learn About Homes Today! But There’s 1 Thing That All Homes Need! And That’s Love! * 24:11-Kids: Aw! (Julie, Tosha, Barney, Carlos and Kenneth is hugging) * 24:15-Barney: I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? * 24:36-(Julie, Tosha, Barney, Carlos, Kenneth holdhands Than hold hands on your tummy) * 24:41-Barney And Kids: I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? * 25:00-Barney: (giggles) * 25:02-Carlos: I Better Go! * 25:04-Barney: OK! * 25:05-Kids: Bye Barney! * 25:06-Barney: OK! So Long Everybody! Bye-Bye! Have A Good Time! * 25:10-(The Kids leave the School Playground. Tosha, Kenneth, Julie & Carlos walk home, We see the Barney doll and the Barney doll winks. After this episode, we see a Children at the swings at The Cochran Chapel Child Development Center) * 25:20-(After this episode, we see a Children at the swings at The Cochran Chapel Child Development Center) * 25:22-Girl: Hey Everybody! It’s Time For Barney Says! * 25:26-(We see Barney walking and the Barney Says logo.) * 25:29-Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play. Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today. * 25:37-(The Barney Says logo transitions.) * 25:39-Barney: (picture of Ant House is a homes in the world) We Found Out That There Are Lots Of Different Homes In The World! * 25:42-Barney: (picture of Barney is a Globe) A Different Kind Of Home For Everyone! And Everything! * 25:47-Barney: (picture of Butterfly) Our Animal Friend Living Some Neat Homes! Oh Boy! * 25:51-Barney: (picture of Ocean playground) And Some Our Animal Friends! Living In The Water!!!!!! * 25:55-Barney: (picture of Puppet Fish) Like Fish! * 25:57-Barney: (picture of Puppet Whale) And Whales! * 25:59-Barney: (picture of Puppet Snail & Tuna) And Snails! * 26:02-Barney: (picture of Puppet Octopous) And It’s What Of My Favourite Is Octopous! * 26:08-Barney: (picture of Zippity in Cage) If we can find our friend Zippity! He lives at school or at home! * 26:14-Barney: (picture of Three Little Pigs Kenneth, Tosha and Julie) And I really like the three little pigs play! * 26:18-Barney: (picture of Curly Tail Julie is a straw House) Curly Tail! Built a house of straw! * 26:21-Barney: (picture of Carlos is wolf) But The Big Bad Wolf Blowing Down! * 26:26-Barney: (picture of Whirly Tail is a pig Tosha) And Whirly Tail to build of house of sticks!!!!!!!!! * 26:30-Barney: (picture of Two pigs is run than blowing stick house and Big bad wolf is Carlos) And Blowing it down too! (laughing!) * 26:34-Barney: (Picture of Swirly Tail is a Julie is a brick house) Than Swirly Tail to work hard! To Building A Bricks! * 26:41-Barney: (Picture of Barney is watching & Carlos is a big bad wolf) And Than Big Bad Wolf Huff! And Puff! And Puff! And Puff! * 26:46-Barney: (Picture of Three pigs of brick house while Carlos is a bad wolf) And Couldn’t Blowing Down! Than Brick House Is TOO STRONG! * 26:51-Barney: (picture of Julie is swirly Tail) Hooray! For Swirly Tail! Oh Boy! Oh Boy! * 26:55-Barney: (Picture of Carlos is a little house and big house is a picture) You Know! People living different kinds of homes too! * 26:59-Barney: (Picture of Houseboat Big) Some Are Big! * 27:01-Barney: (picture of Farm old pet dog) And Other Are Small! * 27:05-Barney: (picture of Tosha is a igloo snow) We learn that some people living its very very cold! * 27:10-Barney: (picture of Barney and Kids going in the igloo) And Their build out of ice and snow! * 27:15-Barney: (Picture of Kids go in the igloo) Everybody goes in the igloo mades! * 27:19-Barney: (Picture of Carlos is a Igloo picture) These Homes Are Called Igloos! * 27:23-Barney: (Picture of Tosha and Julie is hug) But No Matter Where They Living! And Remember! That A Home Is A Place To Live In! * 27:29-Barney: (Picture of Carlos and Kenneth is Hug) To Eat! And Sleep And Be With The People You Love And Care * 27:36-Barney: (Picture of Tosha, Barney and Carlos is hold hands is a hug) Yes! That’s A Home To Me! * 27:40-Barney: (Barney appears on screen.) And remember, I love you. HOME SWEET HOMES!.jpg|Home Sweet Homes (Season 3 Version) FROM A SPLASH PARTY PLEASE!!!!.jpg|Producers: JEFF GITTLE, LINDA HOUSTON & MARTHA DATEMA LIPSCOMB BRUCE DECK!.jpg|Director: BRUCE DECK MITCH LOBROVICH!.jpg|Writer: MITCH LOBROVICH Musical Director BOB SINGLETON (Season 3 episodes!).jpg|Musical Director: BON SINGLETON Key Grip BUZ CANNON (Season 3 Episodes!).jpg|Key Grip: BUZ CANNON BRADEN MCDONALD, TIM THOMASTON & JOEL ZOCH.jpg|Production Assistants: BRADEN MCDONALD, TIM THOMASTON & JOEL ZOCH JILL HANCE.jpg|Barney Music Department: JILL HANCE, CHARLES KING & JONATHAN SMITH Special Thanks To -------------------- Tom Rennen of Intelligent Light Digital Imaging Cochran Chapel Child Development Center.jpg|Special Thanks To: COCHRAN CHAPEL CHILD DEVELOPMENT CENTER